And so, the Apocalypse has begun
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Rizevim Livan Lucifer has unleashed the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse on the world. It is up to the DxD counter terrorist team to put a stop to him and his plan to destroy the world. Can they succeed? DxD universe only.


Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a new story. Hope you enjoy it.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or High School DxD.

* * *

Running footsteps could be heard the in the distance.

The thick metal door was pounding on several times before the word 'boost' was heard. The door was hit once more, destroying the hinges that held it in place.

The metal door fell to the ground, and footsteps were then heard in the small chapel in the Human world.

An ominous laugh was then heard as the lone male figure at the altar turned around.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer looked at the newcomers, amused that they actually found him in time.

Rizevim put his hands up to mock the newcomers, the counter terrorist team DxD. He then clapped them together before smiling.

"Ah~, so glad you made it. Vali-kyun~, so nice of you to bring your friends along with you. You are all just in time for the show."

He mocked, gesturing to the massacre within the Church.

It was indeed a gruesome sight within St. Catherine's Convent in the state of Utah in America.

Dozens of nuns, all of them dead, though only a few had blood visible on them.

"You killed them!"

Azazel accused, pointed his finger at the son of Lucifer.

"Oh, it wasn't me this time! I swear, pinky promise~. They were needed for the finale~."

Rizevim laughed as Quarta became enraged.

"My sisters! What have you done?!"

The enraged former exorcist cried out.

"As I said before, I didn't do anything..."

Rizevim pulled out a sharpened piece of wood while he said this.

"You see, the spell is complicated~. Nothing that good old little me can't do though!"

He looks at the blood, which is moving around on its own right now.

Rizevim, from his elevated position, sees the blood forming an Enochian sigil on the ground.

The bodies, some with visible sores, some with bruises, some emaciated, and others with no visible defects were positioned around the sigil. They were positioned at the twelve, three, six, and nine positions of clock, which correspond to their positions around the sigil.

"An act of War, an act of Famine, an act of Pestilence. An act of Death…"

He raised the sharpened wooden stake up and hurled it at the center of the sigil.

"….Pierced by stake of God!"

The ground started to tremble as the ground beneath the sigil opened up.

"You know, the spell was really, really hard to do."

Rizevim said in a whining voice as the light from the opening shot into the sky.

"Blah blah blah, act of each Horsemen is needed before the defiled sanctified ground can have a stake of Gopher wood stuck in it. God really made it a hassle for this."

Rizevim said aloud as a giant smile appeared on his face.

"What is this!?"

Azazel shouted, with a look of terror on his face.

"I just wanted you to see the big show~, am I such a bad guy for that? You honestly should be better hosts as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are coming to a city near you~."

Rizevim sneered at the shocked DxD members.

"Four Horsemen?!"

"Impossible!"

"They were sealed away! No simple spell should have been able to break God's seal."

Rizevim laughed at some of the responses he heard from the members.

"Oh~, but I did find a way to do it."

Rizevim looked at the subsiding light and then passed a glance at the DxD team.

"Oh~, it looks like my time is up here. I'll hopefully never see any of you again, except for you, Vali-kyun~."

Rizevim smiled before his face turned stoic for a while.

"I love to say it, but you are all going to die at the hands of the Horsemen, see if you can try. Oh, and by the way, this building is rigged with explosives~. Toodles~."

Rizevim waved his hands as the sound of explosions echoed throughout the convent.

Rizevim teleported out of the building, as did the DxD team during the collapse of the convent.

The DxD team teleported just outside of the building where Rizevim while nowhere in sight.

"What now, Azazel-sensei?"

Issei asked as the DxD team gathered around the Fallen Angel.

"We need to wait. The Horsemen are active now, but it will be hard to find them as they are now. We need to wait for them to settle down before we can track them down."

Azazel sighed.

"So it is just a waiting game?"

Dulio asked.

"Indeed it is."

Azazel replied grimly.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought of this. Follow, favorite, and review, especially review.

This is just supposed to be a short story on the side, and as such, will be updated less frequently than my other stories. However, if there is enough fan feedback, this story will be moved to the front of the queue.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
